Sick
by Uninspired Author
Summary: In which Tsuna finds himself caring after a sick Chrome  slight 2796


Where was she? Moments ago Chrome's eye had slowly opened to face an unfamiliar ceiling, which proved to be quite a frightening experience. Was she reliving her nightmare? She couldn't breath properly either much to her discomfort. Her body felt heavier than usual as well and movement became something of an ordeal.

"You awake Chrome?" The speaker held a familiar voice. The pitch made the speaker obviously male and somewhere in her memory it was marked as a wasn't Ken or Chikusa, voices that she heard almost every day, no it was one that was important though, one that she didn't speak to as frequently. Her mind began to grope for the person the voice was associated with, and all the while it felt as if her head was on fire and it was going to burst in several moments. She didn't have to remember the person though because he was suddenly looking down at her.

"B-Boss?" She asked as she forced herself up, or attempted to as she burst into a fit of coughs. She heard him quickly set whatever he was carrying down before something was forced under her nose.

"Drink this. All of it" he ordered. She complied and swallowed it whole. The taste was horrible. Neither the burning sensation nor the bitter taste dissipated. Instead it did the opposite, choosing to cling to her throat. The fit of coughs however subsided much to her relief, as she finally managed to prop herself up against the couch she was resting on.

"Where…?" she began, but he already had seemed to realize what she was about to ask.

"My house," he answered simply as he placed the empty cup on a table and handed her another, "Have some warm water, it'll probably make it easier for you after you've swallowed that."

She eagerly accepted it upon hearing the offer and quickly snatched the glass from his hands. It was empty in several seconds, the bitter taste faded somewhat, but her thirst hadn't. Chrome considered asking him for more, but he had already gone through the trouble to help her, and there was no desire to remain here, not after what had occurred several days ago. The more she recalled those moments, the harder it was to look at him

"More?" Boss asked. She found herself involuntarily nodding, and so he made his way back towards the kitchen. She felt weak, and the helplessness that came along with this condition was offering her more pain in the process. Somewhere above she could hear the loud laughter of the child wearing the cow costume, and I-pin's apparent protests.

The footsteps from above grew fainter, but the laughter became louder, and she soon spotted the two children racing down the hall. "This is all for Lambo-san!" said person declared happily as he sped past the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a mound of various candies before he raced towards the kitchen.

"Wait Lambo!" the little Chinese assassin protested as she continued to pursue her friend and taking no notice of Chrome. The candy must have belonged to her as it was clear I-pin's attention was entirely fixated on trying very hard to stop her friend.

"Stop and give I-pin's candy back," Boss's protested as he barely avoided the children, "And could you two keep it down? Chrome's sick right now."

"Ai ya!" I-pin exclaimed, losing interest in her stolen sweets. Chrome listened as her footsteps grew louder and felt a tug at her sleeve, "Ni hao"

"Ni hao," Chrome responded weakly before bursting into another fit of coughs. I-pin was frowning at her in concern, much to her discomfort, "Don't worry, I'm alright, I just took medicine."

Her friend however, did not look reassured at all, and if anything the concern worsened as she placed her small hand upon the illusionist head, "Tsuna-san please take care of Chrome and make sure she's okay."

"Don't worry I-pin, she'll get better, why don't you see if you can find some tea I can make her."

The idea was well received, as Chrome watched I-pin's face brighten. After a quick bow, the martial artist quickly made her way towards the kitchen.

"Lambo will probably have her distracted in a moment or two, but anyways, you look terrible, how long have you been sick?" Boss asked after a moment of silence passed.

"A few days," she murmured, her voice had died down as well, it was much softer than she remembered, "It wasn't that serious, I should be fine in a bit."

Boss offered her the water, but her hand was trembling to the point where gripping any object was impossible. Thankfully he realized it, and she was saved from asking another favor. It was best to get better as quickly as possible, or better enough to leave. She was being a burden and there was still the matter that was causing her to avoid him, or any of the other Family, "It's harder to get better in the winter though, and living Kokuyo land doesn't do anything, but make it worse."

"I'm fine," she started before bursting into another round of coughs.

He ignored her, and instead placed his hand over her head, much like how I-pin had done earlier, "You're burning with fever Chrome, I don't think you can get better from this in several hours."

"Boss-"She protested, but he cut her off.

"Your friends asked me to make sure you get better," he answered softly, "They don't like me, but they obviously care enough for you that, they're willing to trust an enemy or a former one with an ally."

In response, Chrome blinked. Was she really the bad off? Was it to the point where her friends deemed it necessary to take action rather than have it overlooked and wait for it to pass through her system?

"It is," Boss confirmed as if he was able to read her thoughts. Discomforting. Was he aware of why she was trying to leave? Was he wary of her as well? Unfortunately, she was unable to read his thoughts and emotion, and so she could only guess. Another moment of silence passed, was he thinking about the conflict that had just recently ended? How she was so utterly useless that she had wound up being possessed again? She couldn't tell, and she was afraid of the answer. Despite how it was on Mukuro-sama's orders that she should assume the position of the Mist Guardian, she had grown attached to the family (or rather several members) she was told to join. Having Boss's disapproval would be a complete shut-off from everyone else.

As if on cue, Boss opened his mouth to speak, "Chrome-"

She jumped as the silence ended, but he never managed to get past her name because the door to the main entrance swung open. Boss promptly shut his mouth, and the area was filled with a cheerful humming.

"Mamma!" squealed the two children as they bounded towards her, in response the woman who Chrome assumed to be the Boss's mother embraced them. She had a friendly face, something that offered comfort to almost anyone that felt down, an ideal mother. Something Chrome had always wished for when she was Nagi.

"I'll be cooking spaghetti and meatballs today," she continued. The children cheered seemingly pleased with what was being served for lunch. Chrome began to wonder what Boss's mother would think of her. Would she accept her warmly like the children? Or would she demand to know why her son had brought some odd girl around his age into the house? Most likely the latter…

"Oh?" came the mother's voice and snapping Chrome out of her thoughts. She frowned, which was already going to lead to be a bad outcome. She was sure of it, "Tsu-kun, who's this? She looks awfully sick"

"Chrome's a friend," Boss answered quickly as he rose to greet his mother, "her parents aren't here to take of care of her, so I offered for her to stay here since she's suffering a huge fever among other things.

"Oh," his mother replied as the frown deepened. Chrome held her breath waiting; surely she wouldn't be allowed to stay. Most mothers were extremely protective over their children. If she knew what had happened, she wouldn't allow Boss's attacker to stay.

Chrome opened her mouth ready to state she could leave, but the coughs returned. Much to her surprise however, his mother spoke "Okay, I'll make her some soup, she can stay in the room Uni-chan stayed in before."

The illusionist stared in disbelief as she watched Boss's mother skip off into the kitchen, all the while humming some oddly cheerful tune. Either this woman was extremely forgiving and welcoming to anyone in need, or she had no idea of any mafia-related business. Then again, she had never been here before, so it was likely that his mother didn't recognize her.

"Thanks, mom. Come on Chrome, let's go," Tsuna nodded as he offered Chrome his hand. She stared at it for several moments, waiting to see if he would pull it back, and then her gaze moved to his face searching for any sign of mistrust. Still nothing. All that stood out was those earnest eyes that had always remained on him. She considered standing and saying she could manage on her own, but her legs wouldn't move. Her arms didn't even have the strength to push herself up. Boss in response, stood there waiting patiently. The situation would have been laughable. It made more sense for her to take his hand, and yet she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She raised her head to look at him, to tell him maybe it was better to remain on the couch. Then she made eye contact, and aside from the sincerity, there was some sort of pleading emotion. That won her over. He took her hand with a smile as they made their way to the stairs.

"She doesn't know anything about the mafia, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about it in front of her," Tsuna stated awkwardly as he supported his Mist Guardian to the room across from his. As he turned to look at her there was some sort of hurt emotion placed upon Chrome's face. Over what, he didn't understand.

She didn't say anything either, so all there was to do was to lead her into the room, and let her rest. He watched Chrome place herself on the mattress, the look she had in her eye seemed to be distant as if she was lost in some memory. She had never really been the same after Daemon got her for the second time…She was more distant, more with withdrawn. _'To think I-pin and the others managed to coax her out of it too. It's like she reset herself," _T

"Do you need anything?" he asked uncertainly. It was awkward talking to her, not to mention the fact; she was the guardian he least conversed with. Well, if you counted his pleading to Hibari-san, and if you excluded the times when he talked to Mukuro through her. Chrome just stared at the wall she was facing before suddenly realizing someone was talking to her.

"No thank you," she managed softly before bursting into another fit of coughs. She looked pale, her limbs were trembling whether it was from the actual sickness or the memory of the possession that the sense of vulnerability provided, he didn't know. It wouldn't do her any good to continue worrying over that situation, so perhaps it would be better if he brought it up.

"Chrome," he began, before suddenly stopping himself, but not before letting her name out. She looked at him, her attention on him, yet still somewhere else entirely, "Get some sleep, you need to get better. I'll bring up the soup along with the medicine when mom is finished cooking. If you want anything feel free to ask."

A nod was her only response. As he stepped out the door, he pulled to a stop before speaking again, "It's better not to think about bad things when you're sick. Otherwise you won't be able to get better." He didn't wait for any answer, and instead gently closed the door before making his way downstairs.

He made his way back down; I-pin was busily helping his mother with the soup that was intended for Chrome, while Lambo and Fuuta were seemingly engrossed, focused on whatever program was playing on the television. He sighed to himself, while finally allowing himself a break.

It probably wouldn't have been better if Reborn had been here. If anything, he would receive a beating before being ordered to ensure his guardian managed a recovery because he was the 'boss'. Help his friends? Yes that was something he would willingly do at anytime. Taking a kick (and any other form of abuse) along with the order to do it? Yeah, he preferred the former over the latter anytime.

Though he hadn't pressed on about it, and though she hadn't said anything, he had a hunch something was troubling her, possibly even impeding her recovery, if not worsening her condition. The incident with Daemon Spade manipulating the whole conflict between the Shimon and Vongola along with her second possession had been the first thing that came to mind. The first time she had been possessed, Daemon had everyone's lives on the line, it had happened again for the second time. Did she blame herself for nearly killing everyone twice?

He found himself sighing as he placed himself on one of the seats at the dining table as he stared at the wall. It wasn't her fault, she should have known that, and they didn't blame her (that being most of the Family, he doubted Hibari really cared). He wasn't put in her position though; Tsuna thought as he idly watched the second hand of the clock move. Maybe that's why he and the others didn't blame her, while she only blamed herself.

Given Chrome's personality, it wasn't very likely she would be willing talk about it either. Tsuna sighed to himself as he continued to stare at the device meant to keep track of time. He wasn't good at this, it'd be better if Kyoko-chan, I-pin or Haru took charge, but he was sure that Chrome would most likely ask them to leave. Leaving her to dwell on the situation on her own was not good either. He frowned there had to be some way to talk to help her through it…

_She was helpless before him. No matter how she struggled, she knew she was dying and she was at his mercy. She could feel her stomach shrinking as the organs Mukuro-sama had created to save her were vanishing. All she could do was cough and spit out blood and die. She gasped attempting to fight through the waves of pain, but to no avail. _

_ Then the pain was mercifully gone, or the physical part at least. She found herself being surrounded by her friends. Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin's faces were all filled with concern as they crowed towards her. She could fill her arms moving against their, will. She wanted to scream at them, to warn them, to tell them to run. It was no use, just as her arms moved against her will, her mouth wouldn't allow her to speak. _

_Suddenly they were encased in a dome, and she was granted freedom and control over her body again. Only to watch her friends die. She struggled to find the weak point in the illusion, but there was none. All the while she was aware of the others gasping for breath. _

_A wave of urgency surged through her as she forced herself to find the weak point. In desperation she struck it with her trident, pouring all her might into it. The barrier shattered, and she turned towards her friends, about to reassure them they were safe, only they were….Dead. She should have known, she should have expected this; the outcome had always been the same. _

_There was no time to mourn for them, as she suddenly found herself unable to do anything. Her body felt so loose, and as she glanced down at her arms and legs, she discovered she couldn't raise her body. It took her several moments to realize something was attached to them._

_Strings. _

_To her horror she found her head was being forced up to find a large Daemon Spade looming over. A triumphant smirk was placed across his features, providing a sinister feeling that made its way through her body. He forced her to pick up her trident as she found herself approaching each of the guardians individually as she ended their lives as well._

_Boss was the last one left, his sincere, kind eyes were now accusing, as he entered his Hyper Dying Will state. He intended to kill her, with all that hatred and anger that much was obvious. She wished he was able to, but it was no use. He was brought down despite all his strength. She found himself standing over him, trident raised. _

_Tears spilled forth, she couldn't do anything against this. After all that training, it had proven to be useless. Was there anything useful she could do?_

"_**Chrome…."**_

_ She raised the trident. She wished Daemon would have at least enough mercy to allow her to close her eyes._

_ "__**Chrome!"**_

_She wished she couldn't hear him as well; those words would case even further damage. As she was about to stab, she suddenly found herself able to speak. What could she say though? "Boss, I'm…"  
"__**Chrome wake up!"**_

He had found her shivering as she curled into a ball. She was sobbing helplessly and at the mercy at whatever was plaguing her. He set the food and the medicine aside as he moved towards her to shake her awake, while calling out to her hoping she would awaken.

She thrashed in response to his contact with her. Half her face was covered entirely in tears, as she seemed to be whispering something. Whatever it was he couldn't hear properly and soon he found himself shouting for her. She stopped moving altogether as she opened her eye.

Initial panic was stricken across her face as she attempted move in order to escape. Instinctively he grabbed her feverish fingers, "Chrome, it's me, you're safe calm down."

He waited several seconds for his words to sink in. Her breathing was ragged, but the fear in her eye began to dissipate at the sight of him. Gambling with the fact that his voice was reassuring her he continued speaking softly, "It was just a nightmare, you're sick right now. Ken and Chikusa left you in my care so you'd get better."

She stared at him as if she was struggling to remember, she swayed briefly, and he suddenly realized how much paler she looked, "Boss?"

"It's me," he confirmed tentatively.

"Nightmares…. won't stop, won't go away," Chrome whispered in a dazed like state as several tears slid down her cheek. She looked unwell, he considered feeling her forehead again to check her temperature, but he was unsure if it would upset. Her trembling hand clutched his tightly as she began to sob again.

"It's not your fault," was all he managed. It occurred to him, that wasn't the most effective thing to say.

"Why do they keep coming back?" She whispered. Whether the question was directed towards him or not, Tsuna didn't know, but he chose to answer.

"You feel bad over something don't you Chrome?"

The girl shivered as she broke into another fit of coughs, "Yes…"

"You need to let it go Chrome, the more you think about it, the more you feel bad about it, the more it'll come back to haunt you," Tsuna stated as he attempted to reach for the tray of food, medicine, and water. Her grip was however surprisingly strong and he was forced to stay.

"I could have killed all of you…because of me…twice," she murmured weakly. The tears increased in numbers as she spoke. As if she was unable to bear with herself any further, she attempted to pull her hand away until she realized her Boss's grip was firm.

"Chrome, I forgive you," he stated softly, "We forgive you, all of us. It wasn't even your fault to begin with. Let it go, he's gone, Daemon Spade won't touch you again, I'll make sure of it."

He smiled as he made his way towards the tray he had set aside earlier, and offered it to her. The illusionist accepted it hesitantly and stared at the broth before forcing herself to drink. She was hungry much to her embarrassment and found herself halfway through the large bowl in several moments.

"Help yourself, if you need anything you can ask for it," he answered as he rose. Her eye followed him and as he reached the door she dropped her spoon. The clattering noise it made as it made contact the bowl managed to gain his attention.

"Will you stay?" she asked hesitantly. He couldn't hear her, not when her voice was so weak at the moment. She waited for the waves of coughs to subside before raising her voice with whatever strength she had, "Will you stay Boss?"

And so, Tsuna found himself moving a chair towards the bed. Some sort of obligation caused him to offer his hand towards here. It felt stupid, not to mention embarrassing and awkward. Surprisingly, she took it. They sat there in silence with their hands together before he spoke, "Say Chrome, what's your favorite food? I think my mom will be willing to cook anything for you provided she can make it."

So they stayed there as they conversed for hours, or rather Tsuna continued to speak while she occasionally injected her own opinions, but mainly listened. Chrome never let go of his hand much to both of their embarrassment.

"Here Chrome, I wanted to give you this before you left," she stared at the black leather-bound journal offered to her. Hesitantly she took it and upon further inspection it was clear it had cost some amount of money to buy it. She looked at him, questioning its purpose, to which he answered immediately.

"I thought you'd like to write out your own thoughts. You usually don't talk much, and I was thinking writing out how you felt would make you feel better," Boss stated hesitantly, "I also kind of thought it could serve as a dream journal?"

"Dream Journal?" she asked slightly confused over the name he had provided.

"You know, you could write something happy or anything and you'd dream about it. Gokudera-kun says our subconscious shapes our dreams, so maybe if you read whatever is inside you'll dream of it."

She nodded slowly, "Thank you."

"Oh and mom says you can drop by and eat or stay over whenever you like," Chrome noted Boss's face was beginning to turn red, "She likes you, and says it'd be nice to have you around."

"Thank you," she said again finding other words inappropriate for the situation.

"Take care Chrome," Boss offered as he squeezed her hand. They were the ones that were bound together during all those days of her recovery as she found herself removing the burden on her shoulders. She found herself kissing his cheek in quick thanks.

The area where her lips touched his skin was burning. She didn't bother to look back as she rushed back to Ken and Chikusa. After all, she was afraid he'd noticed that her checks were flushed.

"You're back," Chikusa noted briefly before fixing his gaze on the bag of food she was carrying. Chrome smiled in response, and passed Ken who was gorging on sweets,

"What took you so long?" Ken snapped as he licked his fingertips to catch the remaining chocolate. She shrugged in response as she slowly placed the box down and offered it to the others.

She watched them open the parcel before returning to her usual corner. She stared briefly at the area around her before reaching for a pen. Then she was immersed in a world that was building itself much like the construction ability of her flame. Chrome smiled as she recalled the words Boss had said about his gift to her. The dreams would be different tonight.

Then, she began to write.

**AN: This probably wasn't the best idea to finish around 2:00 AM, but this theme was basically inspired by sickness, since almost everyone I know got a cold, or a fever at the some point. I promised a friend I'd write as soon as the person did, sadly that's way overdue, but I guess this is also intended as a 'get better piece. So hopefully you're doing well, or you get better. **


End file.
